I'll be your partner
by dreamninja
Summary: Marche's been sick but Nicole and him entered a tournament and now she needs a new partner.


Nicole frowned when she saw Marche struggle to get out of bed.

"Lay back down you're sick"Nicole said.

"But we have a tournament"Marche said. Then he started a coughing fit.

"I'll find someone else don't worry"Nicole said.

"But-"

"No buts you lay down and rest"Nicole said. Once Mache was back in bed she walked out the front door. She sighed not knowing what to do. She had told Mache she would find another partner but she didn't know who. She saw the rest of her team and smiled.

"Hey guys are you already entering the tournament"Nicole asked.

"Leon's entering with me"Covey said glaring at Nicole. She still didn't understand what Covey's problem with her was.

"What about you two"Nicole asked Jin and Sho.

"Sorry we are going to help some kids train today"Sho said.

"Ok"Nicole said before running off. She was by the stadium when she saw David.

"I heard you needed a partner for the tournament"David said.

"Yeah so"Nicole said looking at him suspiciously.

"Well i'll be that partner"David said smirking.

"No way especially after the way you treated your brother"Nicole said frowning.

"She's right David plus she's already got a partner"another person said putting an arm around Nicole.

"You're her partner"David said frowning.

"Of course I am"Glen said.

"Fine"David said before walking off. Once he was out of sight Glen backed away from Nicole.

"What the hell was that for"Nicole said moving her hand to slap him in the face.

"What no thank you Glen"Glen asked catching her hand before it could connect with his face.

"I didn't ask you to be my partner"Nicole said turning away and crossing her arms.

"But you need a partner don't you"Glen asked coming up behind her and whispering in her ear.

"Eep"Nicole said before she could stop herself. The closeness of him and the heat he gave off made her feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong does this bother you"Glen asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Of course it makes me uncomfortable"Nicole said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"It's funny watching you squirm like this and you're attracting nearby attention"Glen whispered in her ear. Nicole stopped squirming when she saw all the looks they were getting from other bladers.

"Now since you're calm shouldn't we head inside the tournament will start soon"Glen said letting go of her.

"I never said you were my partner"Nicole said.

"But you need one and so do I"Glen said.

"What's in it for you"Nicole asked looking at Glen suspiciously.

"Why does there have to be something in it for me"Glen asked pretending to be hurt.

"I don't know you tell me"Nicole said.

"I heard Leon and his friend are in it plus I always love a good fight"Glen said smiling.

"Are you just trying to sabotage me"Nicole asked.

"No way we're gonna win if we enter"Glen said.

"Fine but if you throw any of the matches i'll kill you"Nicole threatened.

"Ok sweetheart"Glen said.

"And don't call me that"Nicole said trying to be mad at him but she was blushing. She walked inside and Glen followed behind her smirking.

"And now for the first round Nicole and her partner Glen"the Dj said. Him and all the fans looked confused as Nicole and Glen walked out. They had a normal match and with their skills they easily made it to the finals.

"And now for the finals Leon and Covey of team estrella will be going against Nicole of team estrella and Glen a former dominator"the Dj announced.

"Nicole"Leon said shocked.

"What're you doing with Glen"Covey asked.

"I'm her partner"Glen said wrapping an arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"Let's just get the match started"Nicole said pulling away from Glen.

"Let it rip"all four bladers yelled at once. The match was pretty evenly matched until Nicole used her special move and knocked Covey's bey out.

"Nice"Glen said smirking before knocking Leon out. Nicole celebrated as Glen stood by her smirking with his arms crossed. Nicole wasn't shocked at all that people were cheering for her but they were cheering for Glen to.

"You two really make a great team"a news reporter said.

"Do you have any comments for the viewers"another reporter asked.

"Yeah I have something to say"Glen said.

"And what's that" the reporter asked.

"It's a message for team estrella. Watch closely"Glen said smiling. Then he pulled Nicole close to him by her waist and kissed her causing many people in the ground to aww and clap. The kiss didn't last long but when Nicole pulled away she was blushing and Glen kept his arm around Nicole's waist. Leon and Covey both growled and stormed off. Mache was gonna kill her because she knew he had seen that.


End file.
